Songfic de la St Valentin!
by ringo-chiii
Summary: Voilà une song fic sur "si tu savais" de Shy'm, une musique romantique et touchante. UlquiHime, ByakuHisa et IchiRuki Les pensées des personnages le jour de la Saint Valentin...


Voilà un one-shot écrit pour la St Valentin, en retard, je sais x)!  
Avec mes 3 couples préférés, j'ai nommé IchiRuki, UlquiHime et ByakuHisa.  
C'est une song fic, sur la musique "Si tu savais" de Shy'm.  
J'aime pas particulièrement le R'n'B français, mais pour une fois cette chanson m'a touché et dans ma tête me sont venues les images d'une Rukia pensant à ça, d'une Inoue regardant la lune de Las Noches, et d'un Byakuya qui repense à Hisana.

Oh ciel! Me suis-je écriée! Une song-fic!

Et voilà pour vous!

******  
_Oh ton regard sur moi qui se pose et m'entraîne  
Sur ton doux visage je devine les mots, les poèmes  
Et pas besoin de parler, tout est écrit dans nos yeux  
Et ça me fait rêver ne serait-ce que de dire nous deux_

Même si ton regard est vide, il me semble si profond...  
A regarder ton doux visage, on a l'impression que tu as vécu tant de choses...  
Pas besoin de me parler, tu ne le fais d'ailleurs quasiment jamais, mais dans ton regard émeraude je devine tout...  
Et ça me fait rêver de savoir que quelqu'un, même par simple ordre, prend soin de moi!

_  
Me vois-tu comme je te vois ?  
Me sens-tu comme je te sens ?  
Faudrait surtout rien gâcher_

Mais pour toi, je crois que je ne suis rien. Juste une humaine que tu dois surveiller.  
Mais pour moi, c'est bien plus, à chaque fois que je te vois, mon coeur se réchauffe, je ne suis plus seule.  
Je me surprends à espérer que Kurosaki-kun ne puisse pas venir, pour nous séparer.

_  
Baby si tu savais comme tu me fais du bien  
Quand on a quelques minutes volées au quotidien  
Je sais la chance qui nous est donnée de voir si loin  
De partager la route, ton bonheur est le mien_

Ulquiorra si tu savais, comme tu me fais du bien  
Quand tu viens me chercher, me nourrir de ta présence, tous les matins  
Je ne sais pas si je peux appeler ça une chance, mais je crois que c'est ce que je ressens...  
De te savoir près de moi, tu es la personne qui fait inconsciemment mon bonheur.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Oh cette image de toi qui me suit où je vais  
Comme une gravure marquée pour ne pas oublier  
Le parfum des mémoires  
Quand tu es loin de mes yeux  
L'envie de te revoir  
De retrouver la vie à deux_

Encore une fois je vois ton visage souriant, sur ce simple portrait  
Mais dans mon coeur c'est plutôt ton rire qui est gravé, je ne peux pas l'oublier.  
Le parfum doux que tu dégageais  
Depuis que tu es partie, je me surprends à  
Vouloir te revoir,  
Retrouver la vie à deux que nous menions.

_Me vois-tu comme je te vois ?  
Me sens-tu comme je te sens ?  
Faudrait surtout rien gâcher_

De là où tu es, peux-tu me voir?  
Je peux te sentir près de moi tous les jours.  
Mais j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir, ne me laisse pas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Baby si tu savais comme tu me fais du bien  
Quand on a quelques minutes volées au quotidien  
Je sais la chance qui nous est donnée de voir si loin  
De partager la route, ton bonheur est le mien_

Byakuya si tu savais, comme tu me fais du bien.  
Quand on avait quelques minutes volées, au quotidien!  
Je sais la chance qui m'était donnée, un noble comme toi s'intéresser à une paria comme moi.  
Savoir que tu m'avais choisie, partager ta vie, aussi court fut-ce, j'étais heureuse.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Me vois-tu comme je te vois ?  
Me sens-tu comme je te sens ?  
Faudrait surtout rien gâcher_

Je me demande bien si de moi tu ne vois que la petite fille garçon manqué,  
Et je me demande bien si tu éprouves les mêmes frissons que moi quand on s'effleure...  
Et à chaque fois fois que je dois retourner à la Soul Society, c'est un déchirement dans mon coeur...je ne veux pas partir...

_Baby si tu savais comme tu me fais du bien  
Quand on a quelques minutes volées au quotidien  
Je sais la chance qui nous est donnée de voir si loin  
De partager la route, ton bonheur est le mien_

Ichigo si tu savais comme tu me fais du bien  
Quand on s'amuse à se disputer, au quotidien!  
Je sais la chance qui m'a été donnée de te rencontrer  
De faire partie de ton coeur, j'en suis tellement heureuse!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia regarda le roux, assis à son bureau.  
Il tourna la tête, puis la visa droit dans les yeux, gromellant un "quoi?"

Elle lui tendit la petite boîte enrubannée, il la regarda bizarrement, l'accepta, l'ouvrit, et porta le premier chocolat à sa bouche.  
"Tiens, pour une fois, t'as pas gâché ta cuisine!"  
Sur leurs visages, simultanément, se dessina un sourire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Femme!"

La rousse tourna la tête vers l'arrancar. Ce n'était pas l'heure du repas, et il n'avait rien dans les mains.

"Aizen-sama a dit que le 14 février était apparemment important pour toi. Il m'a demandé de t'emmener autour du palais."

"Quoi? C'est vrai? Nous allons faire une ballade? Dehors dans le désert?"

Ulquiorra se contenta d'ouvrir la porte, et de la tenir ouverte, regardant Orihime, l'incitant à passer.  
Inoue sentit que son prénom, plus que jamais avait une signification importante.  
"Hime", telle une princesse, le prince charmant tenait la porte de la liberté grande ouverte.  
Elle passa devant lui, prête pour cette inoubliable promenade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya s'approcha de sa tombe, et déposa les fleurs dessus.  
A ce moment précis, il sentit un coup de vent, qui avait une odeur.  
Son odeur.  
Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui caressait la joue, puis repartait.  
Sur ses lèvres s'étira un fin sourire.

*-------------------------------------------------------------------*

Et voilà!  
Il y a d'abord eu les pensées d'Inoue Orihime  
Puis de Kuchiki Byakuya  
Puis de Kuchiki Hisana  
Puis de Kuchiki Rukia!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, en tout cas, moi j'adore cette musique x)!!!!


End file.
